A wide variety of skin care actives suitable for use in personal care compositions are known. Examples of such skin care actives include olive leaf extract, which has been described as exhibiting antihypertensive and hypoglycemic activities, antiradical properties for alimentary and cosmetics, and anti-inflammatory activity when given via the oral route (see, for example, Leaf extract of Olea europea rich in oleuropeine, products from it, their application as medicines and compositions containing them. Combes, Georges; Escaut, Alexandre. Fr. Demande, FR 2507477 μl 19821217, 1982; Gonzalez M, et al, Hypoglycemic activity of olive leaf, Planta Med 1992 December; 58(6):513-515; Use of an extract from the leaves of Olea Europea as an antiradical agent. Amari, Giorgio. Eur. Pat. Appl. (1999), EP 937455 A1 19990825; Fehri B, et al. Olea europaea L.: stimulant, anti-ulcer and antiinflammatory effects. Boll Chim Farm (1996) 135(1): 42-49), Sigesbeckia (Holy Herb), which has been used as a remedy for ague, rheumatism, renal colic, and as a cure for ringworm in conjunction with glycerine, Lignum Sappan (Sappan Wood), which has been used to promote blood circulation and remove blood stasis, and to cause subsidence of swelling and relieve pain, and Feverfew, recognized as having significant medicinal properties when taken orally and used as a general febrifuge. Other skin care actives include oil extracts a such as Boswellia Serrata oil extract (Frankincense), described as exhibiting anti-tumor and anti-arthritic properties, and oat oil extract, described as exhibiting anti-irritant and an antioxidant properties.
Applicants have recognized the need to develop combinations of skin care actives to effectively treat, reduce, and/or prevent inflammation of the skin due to any of a variety of sources. While applicants have recognized a variety of actives that tend to exhibit anti-inflammatory properties, it is generally difficult, if not impossible, to predict combinations of such actives that will exhibit unexpectedly high, synergistic anti-inflammatory properties and effectiveness at reducing inflammation.
In addition, applicants have recognized that in certain uses it may be desirable to use relatively low amounts of actives from a cost perspective, to reduce undesirable color or odor associated with certain actives, for stability reasons, and the like. However, many actives, or combinations thereof, tend to exhibit relatively little or no effectiveness at reducing inflammation when applied in relatively low amounts. Accordingly, applicants have identified the need for combinations of skin care actives that exhibit relatively high, synergistic anti-inflammatory properties and effectiveness, and certain combinations that may further be effective even in relatively low amounts.